Nadorian
The Nadorians where a humanoid species native to the Gamma Quadrant of the Triangulum Galaxy, and the rulers of the Nadorian Alliance, one of the major powers in the Gamma Quadrant. (Star Trek: Helen) Ancient ties The ancient Nadorians where a slave race of the Iconians following their brief occupation after they fled to Triangulum following the Bombardment of Iconia. They where made into the sort of chief slaves for the wicked Iconians, giving them a sense of entitlement and enstilling a long held belief that they had the right to control this area of space. When the Iconians left Triangulum, the Nadorians tried to maintain their leadership role among the species, but was soon overthrown by a slave uprising, and forced them into their homeworld of Nadoria. This uprising lead to a bitterness that they would hold towards the other species in the Triangulum Galaxy. Nadorian Alliance Following the collapse of the Kestani Empire, the Nadorians started to make their bid for control of the space that the Kestani controlled. Bringing the leadership of the different species to Nadoria with the promise of peace, they betrayed the other representatives and established the Nadorian Alliance. The only species that they failed to conquer was the Pasori, who managed to fend them off using their Omega molecule-based technology. The Nadorians would lay claim to any species or ship that entered into their area of space. Encounter with the USS Helen The Nadorians where the first species that the [[USS Helen (NCC-97081)|USS Helen]] made contact with when they arrived in the Triangulum Galaxy. The Nadorians believed that the Helen could assist them in their goal of reaching the planet Tomek Dai, where they planned to raid the technology kept there by the Iconians. When they failed to secure the ship through diplomacy, they sent vessels into Pasori space in order to try and capture the ship. Government The Nadorian Alliance is a Dictatorship run by the High Toiel that can be either male or female, the Toiel at the time that the Helen arrived being Kurmia. The Alliance Council is officially the legislative branch of the government, but it is nothing more than a puppet legislature, and do whatever the Toiel tells them. Planets within the Alliance are controlled by a Rajeeck or Governor, they are given autonomy as long as they do nothing to embarrass or threaten the sanctity of the Alliance government. Iconian worship and Tomek Dai The Nadorians learned of Tomek Dai from the Iconians, and ever since it has become their obsession to hunt down the legendary wandering planet. They revere the Iconians as Gods, though they believe that the faction that settled on Tomek Dai was, misguided in their beliefs. Mazeck Ta Bor The Nadorian intelligence division is the Secret Police for the Alliance, they are known for being able to spy on any ship, any home, and any workplace within the Alliance. Mazeck Ta Bor is the only part of the Alliance that does not answer to the High Toiel, and in the past Toiels that have tried to force their will upon the organization have wound up dead. Hierarchy The Nadorian Alliance is formed on a Hierarchy both in the government and the military. Nadorian government *High Toiel *Alliance Council *Rajeeck Alliance Fleet *Sartek (Captain) Category:Fanon species